ironbanefandomcom-20200214-history
All Items
Weapons Swords Dull Sword Item Information Dull Sword is the starter weapon in game, which you can get in the tutorial from a chest. It is one of the weapons in the "dull" tier, along with the Dull Axe and the Dull Dagger . A dull sword is needed to kill the rats in the rat room in the tutorial, and lead you to more gameplay. It has no value, and you cannot sell it to a Npc. Obtainment *Tutorial Chest *Npc at the top of the spawn mountain *10% drop from a green slime *25% drop from a demon bunny *From a player Notes *Pre Alpha: Added to the game *v 0.2: Damage reduced from 2 hearts to 0.5 hearts *v. 0.4.6: Damage increased to 1 heart Bone Sword Item Information Bone Sword is an uncommon drop from skeletons. It has slightly more damage than a Claymore, but also slightly slower. Players suggested it as a heavier version of the Claymore. Rarely, you can get this sword before you get the Claymore, from killing skeletons. Obtainment *8% drop by a skeleton Notes * v0.2: added but was untextured. * v0.4.2: added and fully implmented. ---- Claymore Item Information Claymore is a sword with slightly more damage than the Dull Sword and faster firing speed. It will probably be the second sword players will get in game. Claymores are more expensive than the Old Bow, but harder to get. Obtainment *1% drop from a green slime *15% drop from a demon bunny *Purchase it from Leslie in Leslie's Plaice Notes *Pre Alpha: Added to the game. *v 0.4.1: Damage reduced from 2 hearts to 1.5 hearts; speed reduced. *The claymore was slower with higher damage in older updates *The claymore's speed is the same as the Dull Dagger, making the dull dagger even more worthless in gameplay. ---- Superior Sword Item Information Superior Sword is a high tier sword. It is a drop from the ram boss, Growl . It has high damage output, therefore it is favored by players. It has the same DPS(Damage per second) with the Kingsword. It is one of the best swords in game. Obtainment *100% drop from the Growl Notes *v 0.2: Added to the game *v 0.4: Damage increased from 3.5 hearts to 4 hearts Kingsword Item Information Kingsword is a high tier sword. It is a reward from finishing "The Mountain Parkour", along with mithril armor, white wine and (very little chance) a double axe. It has the same DPS(Damage per second) with the Superior Sword. It is one of the best swords in game. Obtainment *From the reward chest for finishing "The Mountain Parkour" *80% drop from King Crudley *From the reward chest in the Magma Slime Chamber Notes *v 0.2: Added to the game *Although the Kingsword has the same DPS as the Superior Sword, it worths 8 more coins than the latter Axes Alabaster Axe Item Information Alabaster Axe is a 100% drop from the skeleton boss, Alabaster King. It is one of the best axes in game. Despite its rather slow speed, it is a valuable weapon for both short and moderate range killing. Obtainment *100% drop from the Alabaster King Notes *Pre Alpha: Added to the game. *v 0.2: Damage reduced from 6 hearts to 5 hearts Dull Axe Item Information Dull Axe is one of the weapons in the "dull" tier, along with the Dull Sword and the Dull Dagger . Unlike the Dull Sword, you cannot get it in the tutorial; it drops from monsters instead. You can sell it for 2 coins. Obtainment *5% drop from a green slime *5% drop from a viking slime *15% drop from a demon bunny *25% drop from the Bandit Leader Notes *Pre Alpha: Added to the game *v 0.2-0.4: Stats changed Hatchet Item Information The Hatchet is an uncommon drop from the Alabaster King. Despite it is an uncommon drop, its stats aren't very good, worst than the Alabaster Axe, which is a 100% drop from the King. Hatchet isn't a common weapon among players. Many players even don't know there is a hatchet in game. Obtainment *10% drop from the Alabaster King Notes *v 0.2: Added to the game Battle Axe Item Information Obtainment Notes ---- Double Axe Item Information Obtainment Notes Bows Old Bow Item Information Old Bow is a starter bow, probably in the "dull" tier. It can be found as a reward for parkour in the tutorial . It will probably be the first bow the player will get in game, but it is also the worst. Although its damage is low compared to other "dull" items, it is useful in long range attacks, therefore you may even use it to kill the Bandit Leader. Obtainment *10% drop from a bowman *25% drop from a purple slime *Found in a chest in the tutorial as a reward doing parkour *From a player Notes *Pre Alpha: Added to the game *v 0.4.3: Damage reduced from 1 heart to 0.5 hearts *This bow sells for 5 coins, and is easy to get, making it valuable for simple coin farming Rock Item Information Obtainment Notes Bandit's Bow Item Information Obtainment Notes ---- Staffs Acid Staff Item Information Acid Staff is an uncommon drop from hyuen zombies. It is a staff that shoots acid balls when fired. They are considered one of the starter magical weapons in game. Players suggested that the Acid Staff is the same tier as the Claymore. Obtainment *8% drop from an acid zombie *In a chest on a mountain Notes Firewand Item Information Firewand is a weapon that cannot be obtained by players yet without the help of hacks/cheats or a developer. Obtainment *In a chest on a moutain *From a developer only Notes Bone Thrower Item Information Obtainment *From a developer only. Notes Plasma Staff Item Information Obtainment *From a developer only Notes Rod Of Healing Item Information Obtainment *Buy from Erna/Erma Notes Blessed Wand ---- Zombie Finger ---- Daggers Dull Dagger Thief Dagger dam 1 h bv 4id 64 i64 Tools Book ---- Map id:36 i:13 Armor Consumables Category:Weapons Category:Armors